Semiconductor switches (notably transistors) may be used to control the load current which is provided to a load (e.g. as part of a power converter or a battery charger). In this context, it may be important to control the slew rate of the voltage at the switch during a turn-on period of the switch and/or to control the in-rush current through the switch during the turn-on period of the switch.